Autarchess Nozomu
=Profile= Origins Who knows. Some say that the Autarchess was created from biological experiments, could have been an alien, or simply just a random citizen chosen from the street. Whatever the case, there isn't any way to say she doesn't exist. Theories and rumors Has the ability to asexually reproduce. Not human. Has lived for who knows how long. An alien. Influence in Cyprum Xecuii Is a figurehead, no true power is given to her but she can break or make agreements as she pleases if the government allows her such rights in certain situations. The truth While much of the information about Miss Saeki is classified, it has been declared by government officials that her hometown is the hilly city of Asakurikae, Komura Prefecture. Her age is unknown but suspected to be within the range of 20 to 30 years. Occasional slips of the tongue by military personnel suggest that she was selected from a lottery to become an obedient figurehead; the reason for the extremely casual method of choosing a face for the government came about due to the country's overall acknowledgement that regardless of who showed up as leader, there were always forces behind the scenes that really pulled the strings. Considering how these unknown government heads have led the country so far in an unusually benevolent and unselfish manner, no one really objected to the idea of having a figurehead. The Fangalian Grand Prix Incident Having been sacked for the her failure to promote the notion of Cycuiian authority over the Zhao region during the Sri-AMEN conflict, Nozomu took it upon herself to find a suitable job back in her hometown. As with most Cycuiians in need of work, the state operated labor lotteries were the best way to get adequately paid and stable occupations. Nozomu's specific ticket assigned her to border operations and so, off she went to apply for rudimentary conscription training. Having completed the basic requirements to become part of the Border Guard, higher military officials then sent Nozomu to the border of Nijima-Reiku garrison, a tiny little sliver of Cycuiian influence at the tip of the continent of Oulen. Throughout the four years of her tour, Nozomu continually assisted her comrades as part of the logistics crew who supplied the units directly enforcing the Cycuiian perimeter. Nozomu's fifth year of duty consisted of leave the second half of the year and a free ticket to the Grand Prix in Fangalia, both of which were graciously provided by the Cycuiian government. As it just so happened, Nozomu's military tour for this half year had ended not too long ago, which left her only one thing to do... Two weeks before Nozomu and other lucky Cycuiians were to arrive a day before the race started, all of them prepared their belongings for a fortnight's worth of stay so that they could get more out of Amplector than just several hours of streamlined automobiles zipping across a track. Four days before the race, all the Cycuiians boarded a Amplectorian cruise liner headed to Fanaglia. By the day before the race, they had reached the Fanaglian coast and were escorted to an "international hotel" in Kraftenberg. Category:Legends Canon